A storm is coming
by kikkie
Summary: Ororo and Logan have met before, but where and when? And what is the Sphere in the middle of the ocean? Who are the Aristocrats, and why do they want Storm? So little time! Rated M for dark comedy, lemon, fights, and Deadpool...yes, Deadpool is a tag rating in this. Pairings Storm/Logan, Deadpool/Fem-Peter Parker, Rogue/ Gambit and Jean/Scott.
1. Chapter 1

"Freak!"

"Kill him!"

FUCK!"

Voices shouted in the darkness around trees that whistle against the wind of the night. They calmly let the air around them flow through their leafs, whispering a gentle song that was out voiced by the gunshots near them. Flashes of yellow and red practically blinded the tree's and the hidden figure who waited in the darkness.

Men dressed in black shots at a man running towards them. Blades attached to his hands, slicing away the bullets that it saw before mulling the ones closes to him. Some men dropped their guns and ran, while others continued to shot, hoping to put the creature down before it killed them. Both options were wrong.

A pair of bright blue eyes watch in interest as the men who fire at the animal screams in terror and fear as each and every single one of them become nothing more but sliced chunks of human flesh.

"Interesting…" The voice that belonged to the blue-eyed figure spoke. The man with the blades growled loudly before slicing the throat of the final solider who was shooting at him. The man stands there for a few minutes before falling onto his back, coughing up his own blood before drowning in it. The man with the claws lets out a low growl, watching the man die in glee as his claws slowly slide back into his hand.

"Amazing." The voice spoke up from the tree. The man turns around, extending his claws out as he pairs his fangs. The voice lets out a light chuckle before walking out from the shadows. What the man saw was a bit of a surprise, a woman with white hair. A couple of wrinkles around her eyes and smile lines on her face.

"So, what's a man like you doing in Cuba?" The woman asked as she continues to walk towards the man. She didn't seem phase at the sight of dead men everywhere, in fact, she seemed quite amazed at the bloodshed this man had done.

"Who are you?" The man asked. As she walked, she examined some of the bodies, admiring their torn and bloody uniforms. She did hear his voice, but she ignored it, and this pissed him off. Without hesitation, he rushes towards her, only to stop a few feet away from her when a bright flash shot down by his feet. Shocking, it was a small line of electricity, but powerful enough to show him she wasn't normal.

"The hell?" He asked as he looks up to the sky to see the dark skies suddenly fade away quickly. Revealing the stars and the moon again.

"Rush at me again and I promise you, I won't purposely miss next time." She tells him before looking straight at him. She was smiling, and it wasn't a devious evil smiling, it was a warm welcoming one. Something that was kind and happy.

"Now, let's try this again…" She started. "What's a man like you doing in Cuba?"

"Following a lead to something very important." He tells her. "Now who are you?"

"Shining Light, or SL for short." SL chuckled.

"Your name is Shining Light?" The man asked.

"I am not telling you my real name, Wolverine." SL chuckled as her body raises to the sky. The man raises an eyebrow at the woman as she levitates her self closer to him. Some-what laying in the air on his left side, she begins to examine his body as he looks around.

"So, you are like me?" Wolverine growled. The woman nods her head with her smile.

"Yes and no." She chuckled again. Soon, she had gotten to her feet, allowing her to stand next to the small male, hovering over him as if she was a tower. (Logan is small in height sometimes, so this a bit of a joke) Pissing him off even further…

(50 years later)

"Suga, we need to have a talk," Rogue tells her friend. She and Gambit were standing across from Storm, who at the moment was watering her plants. Both Gambit and Rogue were in their casual clothes, which consist of sweat pants and baggy shirts.

"Speak." Storm spoke, she didn't even look at them as she attends to her plants.

"You need a break!" Gambit spoke, making Storm look up from her work.

"What?" was all she asked.

"You need a break, you have been working non-stop since Charlies left for his retreat," Gambit explained. "Now all I see you do is work and watch the kids! You're becoming so busy that you don't realize the damage your doing!"

"I am not doing any damage what so eve-*BANG!*" Gambit had bang two pans behind Storms ear. Second, later, a bolt of light came striking down upon Gambit in a flash. Sending the young man flying straight out of the building quicker than his wife could react, let alone stop. When Gambit's body hits the glass like a ragdoll, Storm has suddenly realized what she had done. And what was worse, she had just damaged one of the only good places on school grounds.

"SUGA!?" Rogue practically screamed before running to her husbands' aid. Storm waisted not a second flying through the hole he had made to find him laying right next to the building. The young man didn't really look in bad shape, in fact, he seemed complexly fine…expect for the fire around his crotch.

"Oh, crap," Strom muttered before grabbing her shoe. She then proceeds to smack the flame, trying to kill it. Rogue, who got there a second later, gasp at what Storm was doing.

"Stop hitting my husband dick!" Rogue shouted. Strom does as told and stops her attack on the fire. Which made the fire continue its attack on his genitals. It was only still Rogue saw the smoke that she started to panic.

"PUT IT OUT!" Rogue screamed, ordering her friend's to…attack her husbands crotch. Good thing he was unconscious.

**(Medical room)**

"So…what happened again?" Scott chuckled as he stares at Storm. After finally putting the fire out, the two dragged him to the emergency room to be fixed. Once there, Gambit finally woke up and begins to have a panic attack when he saw that bits of his chest and manhood were burned. Now, after calling their doctor, Storm was explaining the situation again in front of Logan, Scott, Kitty, Deadpool (yes, he's there), Jean and Beast. Who were all just curious as too what the hell happened.

"I cannot feel Jemimah nor Jubilee! Rogue, were not having daughters!" Gambit cried as the pain of his testicles begins to attack his whole body. Making him feel like his hopes of having children disappear. Storm slowly raises her hand to her face and facepalms herself.

"I don't know whether to laugh or feel sorry?" Logan muttered. Rogue, who walked from behind Gambits cover, she walks over to Logan. Without his consent, she touches his exposed neck. Absorbing his healing powers, and leaving Logan blacked out on the ground. With a loud thump, the small man was sleeping face first onto the metal ground.

"Really, all these mutants and no one can produce water?" Kitty muttered as she watches Rogue heal her husband.

"Storm can produce water by making it rain." Jean pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I can do that." Storm muttered in shame as she looks to the side.

"Then why didn't you do it!?" Rogue shouted from behind the curtain.

"I don't know, it slipped my mind!" Storm growled.

"Oh, like the lightning?" Jean asked as she points to the now sleeping Gambit. Logan, who was not standing up from his rest, was looking around and sniffing the air.

"Its smells like rage and harmonies in here." Logan moaned, his words were being ignored by the two females who started to argue.

"It was a mistake, we all have our moments Jean." Storm growled.

"Moments, you nearly killed Gambit!" Jean shouted as she points to Gambit again.

"Oh please, if I truly wanted to kill Gambit, he'd be dead," Strom explained. "He surprised, something I have told all of you for many years not to do!"

"Yes, because your powers are attached to your emotions!" Jean says in a loud and mocking tone of voice. She then rolls her eyes at the white-haired woman before leaving the room. Scott follows behind like a loyal puppy, nit being phased out by his wife's rude behavior. Once gone, Logan looks over to Storm. She was looking to the ground, rubbing her head in pain. A low moan escapes her lips as she begins to think…

(Unknown area)

A grey sphere of cloud begins to forms above the ocean. Absorbing the water below it, the grey cloud begin to form lighting that shined inside the ball. Flashing inside the ball of cloud as it slowly grows in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"For someone with healings powers, I didn't expect you to have a hangover." SL chuckled as she takes a bite of her scrambled eggs. She and Logan were in a diner eating away at a colorful breakfast. Well, SL was, Logan was drinking coffee while scratching the back of his head. The two sat by the window, constantly glancing out to see if their friends were around.

"My powers can't stop everything sadly." He muttered. SL nods her head at his words, agreeing.

"Same, I remember once my friend's daughter lost her doll in the ocean. I made the wind blow strongly, hoping it would come back, thinking it would help her. Turns out I just accidentally fluted the nearby town with the waves." SL explained. "I got a doll in exchanged for lifes…"

Sucks..." Logan muttered before taking a sip of his coffee. SL watches him in interest, gently tapping the edge of her fork against the plate that held her food. Logan notices this, looking to the side in annoyance as he tries to remain calm. Setting the cup down, he looks forward to ask.

"So, what do you want?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to help out a fellow freak like me." SL chuckled before taking a bite of her sausage. "My question is, were you born with those blades, or were you experimented?"

"What's it to you?"

"I am just curious." The woman chuckled. "It is not every day I meet someone just like me. The last one I met was blind as a bat and hung out with this blue-skinned woman. The two were always rambling about adopting some kids. There was this redhead I met in Russia too, but she was just a skillful fighter. I must say, for someone so boney as her, she can really take people down without breaking a sweat. Then there was this man who threw some sort of metal object at people. He wore an American flag costume while he did it too."

"So your just around me because of what I can do." He asked. The woman nods her head.

"Yes, well no. Actually, you have connections to a certain group of men that I am looking for." SL started.

"Zodiac?" Logan asked.

"No." She responded.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics?"

"What?"

"Masters of Evil?"

"Master of what?"

"Secret Empire?"

"There's an Empire of secrets?

"Circus of Crime?"

"That's a thing?"

"Hydra?"

"Oh hell no!" She started. "I don't know any of those people you spoke of, but I sure as hell know Hydra. Those are people you do not want to mess with."

"Then I don't know who you want lady," Logan muttered. SL licks the bottom of her lip before looking to the side. She then looks to Logan to say:

"Do you know those men who attacked you?" She asked again. Logan just shrugs his shoulders.

"I have never seen their suites before," Logan tells her. Making her lean back in her seat and sigh. "Why are you looking for them?"

"More like, they are looking for me." She started. "I was 27 when I learned that I could control the weather and the earth around me. Soon, those monsters had been on my trail and I never stopped running."

"Must be hard for a colored," Logan muttered. (Yes, Logan went racist a bit. It is not to be mean, its to give you a hint for the time their in) "Especially a woman like you."

"You have no idea, my ability to fly comes in handy more than you think," SL says. "Especially when it comes to money situations."

"You thief?" He asked.

"No, I do a special delivery. See, while it takes days to deliver a letter or package, I take but hours." She chuckles.

"Is that why you're in Cuba?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I had to deliver a package of drugs. Apparently, you can't ship weed to a country like this anymore."

Logan removes his glasses to look her straight in the eyes. Those bloodshot orbs made her a bit uneased, especially how they focused on her. Soon, she had to open her mouth about the full truth.

"Okay, maybe not weed, but it was…a drug." She says as she tries to hide her twitching smiling. Logan couldn't help but follow along with her. Smiling and chuckling along the way. Once their small moment of chuckles and crackles disappeared, Logan puts on his glasses to say:

"At least you remembered your 16 year," Logan muttered.

"Yea…so, tell me about yourself? How are you able to spring those claws out?" SL asked the male in front of her. Logan was about to open his mouth to say something but was stopped when the two heard a loud crack of thunder. The two looked to the side to see the sky was turning black.

"Oh no…" SL muttered as her eyes widen.

"Oh no, what?" Logan asked as he removes his sunglasses. Soon, SL was digging into her pocket to pull out a large sum of cash. Throwing many 20's on the table, she runs from her seat and begins to dash out of the building. Logan soon follows without delay.

* * *

**(Present)**

"Have you read the Daily News today?" Kitty asked the redhead who was writing something down next to her. The Storm, who was sitting across from the two, was typing away on a laptop for her student's assignments.

Near Storms hand was a now empty family size bags of popcorn, chips and pretzels snacks. The female had eaten them all down with no shame, let alone any concerns for the small gut forming around her waist.

"Something about a storm brewing up?" Storm asked. This made Jean stop what she was doing and looked at what Kitty was reading.

"An unknown sphere has appeared in the outskirts of the Pacific ocean, not that far away from Mexico. Mexico government cannot identify this unknown ball of clouds and lighting." Jean reads.

"It is probably Thor." Storm muttered. "I have been hearing he's not getting along with Star-Lord and Rocket since their last mission."

"It can't be, their on another planet with Ms. Marvel and Nebula. Something about the Elements trying to take over a planet." Kitty informs them. "It's weird how we know so much of other planets."

"Yep." Storm says as she continues typing. "Its probably nothing, leave it to Iron man and his mates of steel geniuses."

"It's great to know we have so many heroes in the world helping each other," Kitty says with a smile.

"Yea, and it's a nice thought knowing that there is a large sum of villains out there to kill us. Both mutant, aliens, otherworldly beings and billionaires. But it's a good thing we are here." Jean tells Kitty in her high-end voice. Storm was about to open her mouth to say something to the redhead, only to stop herself from saying it. She knew if she said something, something bad would happen. And, it's just best to let certain things go.

"Ugh…" Storm moans as she presses a hand over her head. A strong sting hits the upper front side of her head, causing horrible headaches for the woman.

"You okay?" Kitty asked the silver head woman.

"Yea, just a headache hit, nothing more." Storm moaned.

"A headache hit?" Jean asked.

"Its what happens when a headache hits you hard but doesn't stay long," Kitty explained.

"It's probably from all the junk food she just ate. Take it easy Storm, there's enough food to go around." Jean chuckled.

"I am leaving…" Storm muttered as she gathers her things. She was a bit pissed at Jean's words but thought it is best not to show it.

"Only you Storm," Jean muttered, at this point, Storm just came to the smart idea of leaving the area before hurting someone. And that person was Jean. Gathering her things, she heads straight to her room. Passing various students who all said "Hello" or "Hi" to her. Once she was on the main floor where all the teachers slept, she came across a familiar sight.

"Logan?" Storm asked the half drunk half conscious mutant who was by the door to his bedroom. The blade mutant just moaned at her words, unable to move or even look at her as he laid against the wood of the door. Storm just lets out a sigh before walking to her bedroom door. Once inside, she closes the door then drops her things onto her bed. Stretching out her arms, she looks to the side of the room to see that it was nearly night time.

"Its already 6:30?" She muttered to herself before walking over to the lamp that rests next to her bed. Turning it on, a figure that was hidden in the corner shadow of her room appeared. Turning around, a white sticky substance spat against her face. Causing her mouth to be closed shut from any type of scream. Strom looks straight at her attackers, preparing to charge at them, only to see that her attack was a comrade.

"Strom?" The young woman spoke as she towards the weather using mutant. Quickly, she removes the web from Storm's mouth, allowing the female to speak.

"Petra Parker, you have one minute to explain why you are in my room right now!" Storm growled at the young woman. Without missing a beat, Petra explained.

"There is this group of weirdo's kidnapping all the kids with powers from the Avengers tower. Wade and I went to go stop them, but they shot us with a weird thing that made our powers disappear. Now Wade is with those people and I just now got my powers back!" Petra explained in a high pitched voice.

"Oh…" Storm muttered before asking. "Wait, where are the others? Like Nick Furry, Mrs. Hill or Tony?"

"They're all off the planet to discuss a world peace treaty with another planet!" Petra explained.

"Then let me guess, you were in charge and lost control of the situation?" Storm asked with a deadpan expression.

"I think that's a little below the belt!" Petra growled, which made Storm raise an eyebrow at her. After a few seconds of silence, the young woman gave in and nod her head.

"Okay, yes, and I screwed up, and now I need your help! So where is Logan?" The young woman asked. Strom waisted, not one second going to Logan, then dragging him into her room. The drunk man lays on her dirty rug face down. Making small groaning sounds as he tries to get conferable on the rug.

"Oh my god…" Petra muttered. "This is the great Wolverine? A drunk on a rug?"

"He could be worse things." Storm says.

"Like what?" She asked.

"He could be evil." Storm chuckled before getting to her knees, turning Logan around, she stares down at his sleeping figure. Mouth hanging open and loud snores coming out, Storm couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay…" She started. "Let's get some lemon juice, hot sauce, pepper juice, and water."

"What?" Petra asked.

"It's my recipe for sobering him up." Storm chuckled as she walks out the room. Petra follows not too far behind. Since it was late, the school and all of its students were now in bed resting for the next day. Which allowed Storm and Petra to create the weird concoction with ease. After blending everything together, the two females went back to Storms room to do something they might regret.

"Just hold his up at…yes, just like that!" Storm tells the young female as she holds the sleeping mutant up. His head now leaning against her shoulder, Petra tries everything in her power not to drop him. Even with her super strength, the man was pretty heavy.

"What is he made of? Metal?" Petra asked as she struggles to keep him up.

"Yes, sweetie." Storm says before grabbing Logan by the nose. Pulling it back, she begins to pour the concoction into his mouth.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about?" Petra asked as she watches the red liquid go down his throat.

"Probably the death of his brother and pussy." Storm chuckled.

* * *

**(**Logans** dream)**

"Logan! You saved me from that beast!" Storm shouted as she runs over to Logan, her X-men uniform ripped as if it was torn off. Exposing her bra and parts of her underwear. Logan clothes were also torn, revealing his semi-hairy chest. His claws were covered in the blood of his enemies that laid in a pile in front of him.

"Yea, it is over," Logan muttered before letting out a low chuckle. His right-hand raises up, allowing him to examine the blood that stained his weapons. Storm, whose arms were wrapped around his waist, soon pulls him close. Without a second to turn, he soon felt her warm purple lips pressing against his. Pulling him down onto the ground with ease, the white-haired woman crawls on top, not once separating their lips. Once they did, she bends over and begins to whisper to his ear.

"Your so powerful and handsome, even more, manly than Scott, and bigger than my last husband." Storm purred before giving the sensitive skin a flick of her tongue. Rising from his side, she grabs his hands then forces them upwards, allowing those weapons to grasp and massage her breast as the edge of his claws scraps against her skin. Her hand slides from his chest, moving all the way down to the silver line. Without hesitation, she moves her fingers to the clip of the zipper then pulls it down.

"Oh, you are a big boy." She moans as he plays with her breast. Gripping each corner of the soft tissue in his hand as he tries to pull down her bra. His claws slowly sink into his hand, allowing him to finally rip her bra off her full figured body.

"Just for you babe." Logan chuckles as he watches the female undo his pants, only to stop and scream at the sight of blood. Storm opens her mouth and lets out a loud horror scream before her skin begins to turn red. Logans eyes widen in fear as she slowly begins to turn into lava, soon, her body melts onto Logans expose nudity. And to Logans horror, it begins to burn his manhood in the process.

* * *

**(Present time)**

_**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Logan practically screamed before standing up from his laying position by Petra. In haste, he runs out of Storms bedroom and into the men's bathroom. He even pushes iceman to the side as he did this, not even saying sorry before he got his rear to the toilet. Petra stares wide-eyed at what she had just witnessed, while Strom was cleaning up the mess he had just made.

* * *

Kikkie: I need some stories with Storm and Logan in my life. So here it is! Thnak you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day.


End file.
